


It's Burning Me To Hold Onto You

by tokyoeye



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA 5 AU, Gang AU, M/M, it's a happy ending don't worry, tw: fire, tw: near suffocation, tw: unconsciouness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoeye/pseuds/tokyoeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt filled on tumblr: freewood, Person A and Person B are trapped inside a burning building and only one of them can escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Burning Me To Hold Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> As always comments and kudos fuel my life. <3 And if you like this, please leave me more writing prompts on [my tumblr](http://blazincake.tumblr.com/)! --- xx

Explosive noises non-stoppingly roamed and deafened him. W _e were sent a warning, Geoff told us someone would come after us! Ryan Haywood you have fucked up big time!_ Ryan’s mind screamed at himself as he ran towards the last emergency exit in Michael’s apartment and found it locked dead just as the other five doors and ten windows. Without a warning the trophy room next to him blew up with blackened bits and pieces flying out, crashing into walls and shelves, and the lung-stabbing smell suffocated the last bit of logics. Ryan’s instinctive fear swollen in his head ---  _Just get Gavin out of here. Get Gavin out of here._

Running back to the living room Ryan saw flames from the explosions in surrounding rooms had found their way in and a thin layer of smoke started coating his vision. He looked at his mafia boyfriend and saw the younger one’s face was now synchronised to the colour of the grey smoke.

_BANG!_

“Stay down!” Ryan’s voice shrieked across the living room. Gavin instantly dropped down horizontally.

“Ryan? Is this the Westwood Men coming after us?” The apparent panic in the younger man’s voice snapped back his boyfriend’s attention; _get Gavin OUT OF HERE!_

“Gav,” The older male crawled towards his boyfriend whispering out words in fear of being under vigilance, “I need you to listen to me---

Another explosion erupted in the kitchen. The hugging proximity of menace heat bombarding nothing but panic into Gavin’s mind; his attention wandered off to charred bodies and burnt house frames---

“ _Gavin!_ I need you to listen! There is an emergency harness right next to the window,” Ryan’s eyes struggling to hold his boyfriend’s petrified gazes, “I need you to use that to lower yourself to safety do you understand?”

“ _A_ harness?” His boyfriend stared back sternly.

“ _Gav_ \---,” but it was too late as fires roared and flames screeched and objects clashing into skins. Both men’s world was swallowed into a suffocating colour of red and orange and red. _Lots of red._ Blasting energies sending waves of vehemence toasting Ryan’s back, consuming every last bit of concentration he held onto. A blaring siren formed in Ryan’s mind: _Just GET GAVIN OUT OF HERE._

“James Ryan Haywood, this isn’t a fucking crisis point where you can conveniently sacrifice yourself to be some fucked up hero,” letters rolled out of Gavin’s tongue like translucent trembles, like the smoke and Ryan fought to catch them before they dissipated to join the flames around the Brit, “So you better crush your plan of sending me off to watch you being incinerated to ashes.” the last bit of firmness withered and died. The dry searing smell magnified in Gavin’s adrenaline kicking body. Paints of blazing red poured into the claustrophobic space he and his boyfriend held together; ghostly grey drilled into his lungs, pushing every organ up to his throat.

But every pain-kicking sensation burst out as the man he held onto for his dear life leaned down fixed their lips together. Confusion and surprise rushed in, nerves heightened till they were threatening to shatter and Gavin kissed back. Their lips touching wasn’t ferocious as Gavin would imagine; instead he could taste Ryan’s sadness for those weekend mornings and sunshine drowning in the past, he could taste Ryan’s despair to fill up his last memory with feelings of Gavin’s flesh and air, Ryan’s desire for atonement as he single-handily broke their futures into fragments of never-to-be. And every bit of courage, every bit of defiance Gavin had drawn up sank with the crystallised liquid sliding down on his face, while craving into the contact. Explosions invaded corners of the living room and heat and light and remnants of steels and woods flooded the space. Ryan was forced to break the hurricane exchange of emotions, unsettling words lingering like casualties after a storm.

 “Gavin,” unwilling to break off the much too warm proximity of each other even though the external heat and smoke were starting to sweep them into oblivion, Ryan breathed out losing his voice, “I’ve got a plan for myself. Trust me.”

The comfort of reassurance somehow still radiated from the older man and Gavin was mesmerized for a split second; it was one of those things he had so easily slipped in love with without a note. The younger man subconsciously inhaled and smoke wildly attacked his lung, leading his body to wobble violently as he choked. With no time to lose, Ryan’s hands drew up to the back of Gavin’s neck, fingers drawing small soothing circles as he softly demanded Gavin to look at him. And with the image of Ryan’s glassy blue eyes reflecting nothing but burning flames, Gavin fell to his unconsciousness.

 

 

Eyes snapping open.

_White._

All Gavin can see is white.

_Wait, no. Ryan. Ryan. Where is Ryan…_

He searches around with a blind-blank and as he forces his sore muscles to turn relieve washes over the Brit. There he is; Ryan with the smile that can pick up all the clustered pieces of their future and put them back one by one into their right places; Ryan who will make him omelettes and bring it to bed on Saturday mornings; Ryan who will make sure he’ll take down every single one of their rivalries. Ryan is here, and his world is all sound and safe again.

 


End file.
